Eric/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Eric from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Films ''The Little Mermaid'' *"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face. Aaah, the perfect day to be at sea!" *"King Triton?" *whistles "Max! Here, boy!" *"Hey, come on, mutt. What ya doin', huh, Max?" *"Come on, Max.laughs" *"Good boy, Good boy." *"Ah, Grimsby, ya old beanpole, you shouldn't have." *"Uh, gee Grim. It's it's really something!" *"Come on, Grim. Don't start." *"You're not still sore because i didn't fall for the princess of Glowerhaven?" *"Oh, she's out there somewhere. I just... I just haven't found her yet." *"Believe me, Grim, when I find the right girl, I'll know. Without a doubt, it'll just bam hit me. Like lightening." *"Look out!" *"Grim! Hang on!" *"Max!" *"Jump, Max. Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it Max!" *"A girl, rescued me. She was singing. She had the most beautiful voice." *"That voice. I can't get it out of my head." *"I've looked everywhere, Max. Where culd she be?" *"Max? What?" *"Huh? What? Max!" *"Max!" *"Max!" *"Quiet, Max." *"What's gotten into fella? Oh." *"Oh, I see. Are you OK, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless really, uh..." *"You seem very familiar to me. Have we met?" *"We have met. I knew it. You're the one, the I've been looking for. What's your name?" *"What's wrong? What is it?" *"You cant speak? Oh!" *"Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought." *"What is it? You're hurt? No, no. You need help?" *"Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful, easy." *first meeting Ariel, after she's signed her soul over to Ursula, lost her voice, been turned into a human, and nearly drowned "Gee, you must have really been through something." *"Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll help you." *"Come on. Come on. You'll be Ok." *"I'm tellin' ys, Grim. She was real." *"I'm gonna find that girl, and I'm gonna marry her." *"Uh, you look wonderful." *throat "Sorry, Grim." *chuckles "I'm sorry, Grim. What was that?" *"Easy, Grim, easy. It's not a bad idea, if she's intrested." *"Well, what do you say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" *"whistles "Come here, boy." *"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." *"Did you hear something?" *"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess. Is it, uh Mildred?" *"Okay, no. How about Diana? Rachel?" *"Ariel?" *"Ariel? Oh. That's kind of pretty. Okay, Ariel." *"Whoa! Hang on, I've got ya." *"We wish to be married as soon as possible." *"This afternoon, Grimsby. The wedding ship departs at sunset." *"I do." *moans "Huh?" *"Ariel?" *"You...You can talk? You're the one." *"It was you all the time." *"Ariel!" *"Grim, I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again!" *"No, I won't leave you." *"Look out!" ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *"Ariel, maybe you should go with him." *"I need to stay here and lead the search on land." *Ariel "You know these waters, and you know our daughter." *"You have to go." *"Bring her home." *"Ariel!" *"Where's Melody? What have you done with her?" *"Oh, Melody, I was so afraid we'd lost you." *"Come on, Grimsby, join us. The water's great." *"So, we're having a bad hair day." *"Well I'm just here to let you know, there are a lot of people downstairs." *"Right, two minutes... Where have I heard that before?" *"How's it comin'? Oh, Melody, is that you?" *"You look beautiful." *"Ariel, darling, we knew this day would come." TV Series ''Disney's The Little Mermaid: The Series'' Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"The girl who rescued me... Her voice..." *"That's the voice I heard! I'm sure of it!" *"Are you the girl? Please wake up!" *"What's wrong? You can't speak? Oh... Well, where did you come from?" *"What... what happened?" *"Of course! It was you! You're the one who...who saved me that night in the storm! Oh, Ariel. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love." *"I'm not gonna lose her!" *"All right, then---you can have it!" *"Well, I guess it's never too late to learn, right? Will ya teach me?" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:The Little Mermaid Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Disney Prince Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes